<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sound Of Silence by thunderybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718237">The Sound Of Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee'>thunderybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Top Megatron, bottom bumblebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Bumblebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sound Of Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你希望我再深入‘了解’一点吗？”霸天虎的领袖出乎意料的平稳的询问他，就像真的是一个汽车人，而不是什么…暴君之类的。</p><p> </p><p>    闭嘴，就只是……闭嘴吧，bumblebee芯想，闭嘴然后去做——就好像我们还能做别的什么一样，这毫无意义。</p><p> </p><p>     黄色机体躺在高大的领袖身下——前领袖，他抚摸着对方胸膛正中央不算新的标志，曾经属于自己的标志，感慨万千却一句话也想不起来。就好像曾经无数次被抓住打倒在地一样，像受伤一样的疼痛淹没了bumblebee，就好像曾经他被megatron抓住后会做的那样，忍耐，沉默，咬着牙吞咽下悲鸣和痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>    和快感。</p><p> </p><p>    被起伏不停的坦克腰身所点燃的系统回路炸开无数令人眼花缭乱的焰火回荡在他胸膛，bumblebee颤抖着哽咽，挪开手掐在臂甲上缘，那里触碰起来不像以前战斗时接触过的结实，血腥而无坚不摧，他感觉到了疲惫，衰褪和无话可说。</p><p> </p><p>    你怎么了，bumblebee张了张嘴，没有说出声来，毕竟堵塞在发声器里忍耐着的全是近乎放荡不堪的呻吟呜咽，他还想在破坏大帝面前保留一份尊严，哪怕这不是被俘虏而只是上床而已。</p><p> </p><p>    出乎意料的是megatron问出来了，高大的银灰色机体直起身，沉重的撑在汽车人头雕两侧，“你怎么了？”他的换气扇轰鸣着，比较起来声线显得更加冷静而毫无波澜，“疼？不舒服？还是……”他顺着被冷凝液打湿的湛蓝光镜视线低下头看着标志，自嘲般的笑了笑，“不高兴跟——霸天虎拆了？”</p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee哑口无言，他很想说这东西是个汽车人的证明这是我……存在的证明，但是他还是没说，这显而易见的，戏剧般的现实如此堂而皇之，就像横在废墟中不倒的高楼，黑色幽默里的童话故事——一个汽车人里的霸天虎，他想，这不是头一回，不过普莱姆斯在上，那是霸天虎的领袖。</p><p> </p><p>高楼在坍塌，童话也消弭了，汽车人和汽车人里的霸天虎领袖在充电床上汁水淋漓的翻滚在一起，megatron俯视着身下皱着脸看起来苦不堪言的小汽车，芯想难道我给他的真的只有比痛打还过分的拆卸吗？</p><p> </p><p>Megatron同样皱起了脸，他停下在那个狭小到窒息的湿润甬道里冲撞开拓的举动，撑在一边的手臂下挪，看似无意握住颤抖的跑车腰部。你干什么？Bumblebee打开被冷凝液沾染的模糊不清的光镜，询问megatron，他控制不住的涌出一股润滑液和交合液混在一起的汁水，颤抖着肿胀疼痛的接口边缘收缩挽留似乎要起身的破坏大帝。</p><p> </p><p>高大的赛博坦人顿了顿，突然施力换过位置，bumblebee原本勾在坦克结实腰线上的腿垮下来，一阵天旋地转，原本混乱于欲望的处理器眩晕了一会儿，当平衡仪校准之后面对现在的情形他瞪目结舌，无言以对。</p><p> </p><p>霸天虎厚颜无耻的笑了笑，动啊，小东西。他的手指卡在明黄头雕的音频接收器一侧慢吞吞地往下拉，自己控制力度，别跟我似的把你弄疼了。Bumblebee被牵引着撑在厚实平稳的胸甲上，盯着那个汽车人标志，一阵难以言喻的酸涩和异样的羞愧涌上火种，我在干什么，他哽咽着撑着自己上移，膨胀粗大的输出管从畅通顺滑的接入装置内拔除一点，潮湿黏腻的水声回响在充电床上萦绕不去，普神……我停不下来……小机体张着嘴，光镜失神地不停上下起伏，megatron宽厚的手掌从骑跨在腰际的大腿上移动到对方颤抖的柔软腰线上，再慢条斯理的后挪到湿漉漉的臀部，柔软的活性金属在他掌心中痉挛瑟缩，就像他曾经无数次捏碎的火种一样高热，颤抖，悲鸣着臣服于他。他和对方一样盯着胸膛正中央的位置，不同的是他得到的是一片空白，那个被撕破的伤痕像是某种交换人生的转折警示——他们在此相遇，交汇，融合，然后分裂，死亡，重生，他盯着那片空白，一阵怒火涌上芯头，和欲火一起灼烧着处理器，然后下意识的收拢手指恶狠狠的捏住了正起伏着的汽车尾部。</p><p> </p><p>“eh——！！”bumblebee被刺激地抠进了手下的缝隙中，胸甲一侧传来刺动处理器的钝痛，megatron皱眉缓过神来，赶紧放松开手里被拉扯变形的臀线，汽车人气急败坏的对他怒目而视，他不用开口megatron就能猜到他发声器里呼之欲出的讽刺和痛斥，于是他先下手了，握着停下动作的细腰突然一挺身，bumblebee还未张嘴发声就被顶在油箱底缘头部噎了个结实，他没能把谩骂送出去，就被接二连三的挺身贯穿挤压的动作驱使着前倾倒在坦克身上。别——别——啊——他不知道自己有没有叫出声来，但是霸天虎的前领袖看起来意外的柔和起来，机体线条在模糊的光镜边缘融化成一团虚影，唯有几乎顶穿油箱的滚烫输出管如此真实，把两个相关又不想关的人生连接的如此紧密。他哽咽着哀求他的名字，megatron起身抱住颤抖的门翼和大腿往怀里拉，拍了拍高热起伏的小汽车人无声的安慰着，然后坚持不懈的挺动碾压包裹着他的管道，挤压密集的传感节点群，小汽车的光镜明亮的发白，他死死的揪住银灰机体的臂甲无法发声的咬牙切齿着，在输出管厚重的头部彻底没入滚烫饱胀的油箱那一刻过载了，阀口收缩的保护性叶片连通接口肿胀的软金属死死的禁锢着银灰机体，megatron同样呻吟着抱着小汽车躺倒在充电床上，灼热的交合液涌进狭小的管道内又被溢出的油液逼仄而出。他们的换气扇此起彼伏交错响着，冲散了一点过载之后静默无言的尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>前领袖拍了拍俯趴在胸口的汽车人，“你还好吗？”他细致却又漫不经芯的抚摸过细微颤抖着的门翼，下滑到腰际揽住他不愿意抬头的小朋友收紧怀抱，bumblebee换过几轮充斥着激烈电子的余韵电流，侧过脸疲惫的瘫倒在坦克身上。</p><p> </p><p>“睡吧。”他哑着发声器小声抱怨，贴近了megatron胸口的标志，枕着他曾经的梦想和一生，像曾经无数次战斗过后一样，陷入了沉重的黑暗之中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>